


Tea or Coffee?

by macB2112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Harry and Louis - Freeform, M/M, harryandlouis, larry stylinson - Freeform, somewhat smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macB2112/pseuds/macB2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really didn't know if it was his fault or if it was the other person's, but he did know that he had a spilled cup of burning hot Yorkshire tea all over his favorite shirt and a beautiful boy standing in front of him helping him dry off.</p><p>He decided that maybe (despite the possible 3rd degree burn that he now has forming all over his chest and stomach) this would be okay. Maybe, just maybe, he would be okay.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis loves a good cuppa and cuddling with cute boys when he's lonely and Harry just happens to be the cute boy with messy curls and loads of tattoos that he might need.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea or Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it? This took me like three months to write due to writers block but hey, that's okay sometimes.

Louis woke up in his apartment on a gloomy morning. It's not that Louis got upset when he looked out to the gray London sky but- yeah, okay. He was upset.

He decided that it would be appropriate to sit in on this depressing day and make himself a good cup of his favorite Yorkshire tea. He went to his kitchen to start the kettle, but as soon as the whistle blew he realized: he was all out of the marvelous tea that he'd always loved to have on days like this-- more like on any day of the year. That sounds more appropriate.

"Shit," He said in a hushed tone to himself. "Fucking hell. Zayn!" He screamed through his apartment. He heard something fall and grunt that sounded like it came from the living room couch instead of his room.

"Zayn, why the hell did you drink all my Yorkshire?" He wanted to scream at him but he could tell that Zayn wasn't feeling too great today. He'd probably been out drinking the night before-- or with Liam. It was probably the latter considering the amount of time the two had been spending together lately. He won't jump to conclusions, though. He really doesn't want to think about Liam possibly being there last night. He really hopes it was Zayn.

"I didn't drink your fucking tea, you idiot." Zayn said with an almost harsh tone but he immediately regretted it when he realized how bad his migraine really was. Damn it, Louis thought.

"Then who the fuck did?" Louis was nearly furious.  
"Liam, maybe?"  
Shit, his mind intervenes again.  
"Zayn."  
"Yeh?"  
"When was Liam over here?"  
"Last night..."  
"Oh my god."  
"What?"  
"ZAYN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS FUCKED ON THE COUCH."  
Zayn paused and then he dared to speak, "Not my fault."  
Louis began to walk back to his room.  
"Love you mate!" Zayn exclaimed after him.  
All he got as a reply was Louis flipping him off as he slammed the door to his room to get ready.

***

Louis swore that he wouldn't pay his half of the rent that month if Zayn didn't clean the couch by the time he got back and he was completely serious. Like who the fuck does that?!

You don't just simply have sex with your long term fuck buddy on the couch that your roommate bought for several hundred pounds, that's absurd! Louis thought that he should be the only one doing that, considering it was his hard earned money. Even if he didn't have someone. He hasn't gotten laid in four months. Four months.

He just hasn't felt the need to, but his wanks in the shower prove otherwise. There's no reason to fuck anyone if I can't actually know them as a person after he tried to convince himself of this for so long, and it's true. He feels like he's ready to have an actual friendship with someone but enjoy the occasional cuddle or fuck. Yeah, that sounds good. He needs a good cuddle-fuck. He thinks that he wants someone like Liam for Zayn, but he wants more of an intimate feeling with the person.  
He walked in to the tea shop to get his Yorkshire tea that he has longed for since early this morning when he woke up. He sat down, looked at his phone for a bit and ate the scone that he bought along with his tea. When it was ready, he went to sit down for a bit longer but soon decided that he would go out and get some more tea leaves at tesco so he wouldn't be left in the same situation on another day (most likely tomorrow).

As soon as he walked out the door, he ran into someone. Hard. Louis really didn't know if it was his fault or if it was the other person's, but he did know that he had a spilled cup of burning hot Yorkshire tea all over his favorite shirt and a beautiful boy standing in front of him helping him dry off.

"Oops," Louis muttered, looking into this boy's eyes. Green eyes, he thought, my favorite.  
"Hi," The boy replied, holding Louis' shirt in his hand and drying Louis off with his own scarf. "I'm really sorry about this, mate."

He decided that maybe (despite the possible 3rd degree burn that he now has forming all over his chest and stomach) this would be okay. Maybe, just maybe, he would be okay.

"No, honestly, it's fine. I'm a bit clumsy, anyways," He lied easily, but he doesn't want to go blaming this extremely attractive boy within the two minutes of meeting him.

"Really, it was my fault. Why don't I buy you another cuppa? Oh here's your shirt back, by the way. I have an extra you could use in the meantime, if you'd like..." He kept talking but Louis stopped listening.

This boy was seriously perfect. Like who in the world has green eyes and long, curly hair? Obviously this bloke, he said in his head, mentally slapping himself. (He really shouldn't have been staring at the way the curly boy's shirt was open showing a butterfly and birds on his chest.) Then, he offers to buy Louis a new cuppa and one of his shirts. And he's extremely fit. Fuck, he's screwed.

As he looked at the boy he realized that he was expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry what did you say? I kind of spaced out..." As he said that he realized that the whole time he was thinking he was staring straight into the boys eyes.

"Oh I was just saying that I could buy you another cuppa if you'd like me to."  
"Oh. Alright..." Louis trailed off not knowing the boys name yet.  
"Harry. And you are?" Harry replied easily.  
"Louis. Nice to meet 'ya mate."  
"Yeah if you consider having boiling water spilled on you a nice meeting... God I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry," Harry said, clearly upset at the situation.  
"No, seriously it's alright. One time when I was younger I accidentally spilled a pot of pasta all over my mums' thighs. It's no wonder I hate cooking, right?"  
"How'd you manage that?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
"I don't know, I was like, six," Louis said with a slight tone of sarcasm.

"Oh what a shame. I would love to know that story," He said in his deep, slow voice. Louis thinks he could get used to this.  
"Well I can try to remember while you buy me some more tea," Louis said smirking. He knew exactly what he was doing and exactly what he wanted, although, he didn't want to rush things. He didn't even know if Harry was gay! For all he knew, he was being really inappropriate right now.

He didn't care, though.

"Yeah, let's do it," Harry said, and Louis thought he might explode at the innuendo. Harry smirked, walking inside and eventually dragging Louis along as soon as he realized that he wasn't coming. Louis was so utterly shocked by the way Harry said that that he actually had to stop for a second to process what had just happened.

He was utterly screwed.

***

As soon as he got home he slid down the door thinking of what just happened. He stayed at that shop talking to Harry for nearly two hours. He doesn't remember ever talking to someone for that long. Maybe he had with his mum but he can never be too sure-- he was too young to remember.

But, like, he doesn't even know why he's attracted to the kid. He's 20 years old! This boy just turned 18 this month! It's official. He's gone mad.

*Buzz ... Buzz ... Buzz *

He hears his phone go off. Did he forget to mention that Harry forced his phone out of his hands and put his number in?

Curly cutie : Had fun today. Maybe we can do it again sometime? Xx

He's fucked.

***

It's been two weeks since Louis first met Harry and after the first time Harry texted him he over reacted and didn't text back for a week.

*Flashback*

Curly cutie : Why haven't you answered me?  
Louis: I don't know...  
Curly cutie : Did I text you too soon or some shit? I thought I left a reasonable amount of time for it.  
Louis: Why does it matter?

And of course he didn't feel that way about the situation but he didn't know what to reply. He's an idiot, okay?

Curly cutie : I thought we could be friends :(  
Louis: I think we can too  
Curly cutie : Then why didn't you text me sooner?  
Louis: I thought that maybe I was being annoying.  
Curly cutie : You thought you were being annoying? I was the one that texted you first!  
Louis: Yeah but I didn't know what to say...  
Curly cutie : I'm sure it would've been fine regardless  
Louis: But.. Why do you care?

It was about thirty minutes until Harry texted back.

Curly cutie : I want to see you again.  
Louis: You never answered my question...  
Curly cutie : Saturday at 13:00?  
Louis: Harry what the hell  
Curly cutie : In the park under the apple tree? That sounds good to me. :)  
Louis: Harry.  
Curly cutie : I'll see you there then ;) .Xx

Louis was so confused but he couldn't refuse because of that stupid fucking winking face and all he could picture in his brain was the dimples and smirk Harry wore continuously the first time they met.

*Present time*

So here he was, standing under the apple tree on his phone wondering where Harry was. He probably looked weird, just standing alone under an apple tree on his phone. Who does that? Him, apparently.

He looked around but there was still no sign of Harry. He was quite upset. He was actually very excited to see Harry and he was getting quite restless.

Suddenly, to his right he feels someone tap his shoulder from behind the tree. He looks to the right and sees nobody and he already knows what's happening.

He's not falling for this shit.

"Harry, if you think I'm playing this game with you right now I might actually have to leave," he said annoyed, still leaning on the tree now waiting for the curly haired boy to finally show up. Seeing the leaves shake, he realizes that Harry has actually been here this whole time watching him from up in the tree.

"What the hell? Have you actually been watching me this whole time," He said, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe, but I couldn't help myself," Harry announced, finally showing his curly head from within the trees.

"Whadd'ya mean? 'S not that difficult to say 'oh hey there Lou, fancy seeing you here'."  
"I wouldn't be that cheeky, mate," Harry said, mockingly.  
"Trust me, you would, bastard."  
"Hey that's not fair. We've only known each other for a little while, you don't know that much about me."  
"There's a lot to tell in a few hours, babe," And Louis stopped himself there, slowly realizing what he'd just called him. Of course, only he would do that.

"I'm sure you'll learn a lot more soon, sweet cheeks," Harry bantered with a smirk.

"You may as well be a monkey. Cheeky fucking bastard," he said with a huge grin on his face.

He was okay with this.

***

Louis got home and really didn't know what to do with his life.

He couldn't tell if Harry was gay and he was seriously getting pissed off. All he wanted to do was kiss that stupid smirk off of his face and ride him into oblivion, but he couldn't do that. 

While he was busy staring at the blank screen of his tv with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, Liam and Zayn walked in and saw the sad state their friend was in. Louis didn't even realize the two were there until they both sat next to him.  
"So who's the bloke?" Zayn asked, sitting in the same position as Louis. 

"And why do you assume it's a bloke? Why do you assume I'm even upset?" Louis was outraged at the fact that his best friend and roommate could figure him out so quickly. He was even more upset than before, but he wouldn't admit that.  
"Well you haven't been this confused since before you first started dating Aiden in high school."

"Yes I have!" Louis protested, wanting to be right about everything as he always was.  
"Like what?"  
"That time I didn't know what Lottie meant when she somehow figured out I was gay before I came out."  
"Lou, you know that doesn't count."  
Louis was getting extremely frustrated.  
"Well why do you assume it's a bloke?"  
"Don't try and tell me it's not. Lou, I've known you for years. Stop trying to hide shit like this from me," Zayn pleaded, wanting to see his friend happy. 

There was a pause, and then Louis looked up to Zayn and thought to himself. Fuck it.

"His name is Harry."  
"There 'ya go, mate!"  
"Yeah, yeah. So it was the other day when you, or Liam, drank the rest of my tea and I went to the coffee shop to get my so desperately needed tea. So I was walking out and all of the sudden this idiot, who is by far the most beautiful person I've ever seen, knocks my tea all over me and I was going to be absolutely furious but then I saw his eyes and his hair and how fit he is, and he offered me a spare shirt he had and bought me another cuppa. Zayn, he's so sweet and I don't know what to do because he's the exact kind of person I want to hate but I really, really like. I don't even know if he's gay and I'm so confused..."

"Well I have the perfect plan," Zayn said with a smirk on his face.

"And what would that be?"

"Lad's night! You, me, Li, Ni and this Harry that you speak of. Tonight at eight, send him a message, yeah?"  
And, like, this couldn't be the worst thing to ever happen, right?

***

This is the worst thing to ever happen. 

They were in their apartment and were drinking beer and had a game of footie on the tellie, but Louis couldn't concentrate because Harry showed up in red button down plaid shirt and really tight, tight, black skinnies and really amazing gray jumper. He even had a fedora on for Christ's sake! Who even wears a fedora and looks good? Harry. The worst thing is that he'd taken the jumper off and has his button down halfway undone so you can see his nipples and tattoos and Louis couldn't deal with that. 

All Louis could concentrate on was the way that Harry's lips moved when he talked and how he licked them when he took a pause. His lips were absolutely sinful. He doesn't think he's ever been so jealous of a beer bottle in his life.  
Louis himself had gotten dressed up to impress, but was nowhere near the level of Harry Styles. He was wearing a pair of black skinnies, a muscle shirt with The Stone Roses on it (technically it was one of Zayn's shirts but they shared clothes all of the time), and a pair of checkered vans. 

Zayn and Liam stayed with him on one couch and Niall and Harry were on the loveseat talking about God knows what, he could probably figure out but he couldn't concentrate with the way Niall was making him laugh. He might have been a bit jealous, maybe just slightly more than the beer bottle. 

Louis looked away and told Liam and Zayn he was going to get another beer. When he got to the kitchen he started opening a bottle for himself just as Zayn walked in.

"Mate, you did realize that Harry was basically stripping you with his eyes when you left, right?"  
"No when did tha-" He stopped when Harry walked in the room.

Zayn got himself a beer and gave Louis a smirk and Louis rolled his eyes back at him going in the fridge and getting himself a slice of cold pizza from the bottom drawer.

Which meant he had to bend down to get it.

Which really shouldn't have been such a big deal, but his arse was in full display and he didn't even realize it, but-

*Smack!*

Harry had taken advantage of the situation and smacked his arse and let out a loud laugh at that, and then slapped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. 

"'M sorry, couldn't help myself."

"What do you mean you couldn't fucking help yourself?" And of course Louis would act mad but secretly be extremely okay with the gesture. Drama was his forte, after all, being a drama major and all that.

"Don't tell me you didn't love it, babe," and Harry fucking winked at him and he was so mad.

"I didn't, you cocky arsehole."

Louis walked back into the den, with Harry following, and Niall proposed that they play truth or dare, just for the hell of it (Louis was sure Zayn had something to do with this). 

"Alright, I start! Zayn, truth or dare?" Niall said.  
"Dare,"  
"I dare you to lick in between Liam's toes."  
And of course, nobody but himself (and Liam most likely) knew that Zayn had a foot fetish and Louis began to laugh, so did Liam, and Niall and Harry were so confused.

"Carry on then, lads!" Louis said through his laughter.

Zayn sexually licked between each of Liam's toes, sometimes sucking on one of them (just for good measure, right?).

"Alright... Harry, truth or dare?" Zayn asked when it was his turn with a dreadful smirk.

"Truth," Harry told him and they all groaned. "'M not taking my chances, lads. I hardly know any of you."

"You've known me for two weeks," Louis interjected and Harry gave him a dimpled smile and began clapping with a fucking giggle.  
"I guess, but two weeks is a very short time to know someone, yeah?"  
"Not when you insist on texting them every second of everyday," Louis countered and with that Harry stopped but kept that dopey smile on his face.

"Anyways, do you fancy anyone at the moment?" Zayn said with a smirk.  
"Not sure if I... Yeah, I think I might, actually. Niall, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to do a body shot on Liam."

Zayn looked furious, yet he supposed that Harry didn't know the relationship between the two. They went to the kitchen and Niall did the body shot, and as soon as they returned Niall dared Liam to give Louis a love bite on his hip and Zayn noted the possessive look on Harry's face when he was doing so. 

Zayn whispered in Liam's ear to either dare Louis to do one thing or ask him another. Being Louis, he chose dare and the dreaded words escaped Liam's mouth.

"I dare you to give Harry a love bite on his neck."

And that was it. Louis was going to die right here, right now. He looked at Zayn as he laughed, and he looked over at Harry, pleading for forgiveness. Harry just smiled, dimpled and drunk, and tilted his head and allowed Louis access to his neck.  
How could Harry be so okay with this?

Nonetheless, he straddled Harry's lap and looked in his eyes, making sure that this was okay. He leaned in began working on his neck and Harry didn't know what to do because he was so turned on by the small boy on his lap that was working on giving him a love bite in plain sight, and fuck.

Louis finished the dare and- was that? Did he feel a bulge in Harry's pants?

No, surely not. He pulled off of his neck and looked at Harry, eyes blown out and biting his lip. He just wanted to snog him right then and there, he didn't care that his best mates were in the room.

He got off of Harry's lap and sat back with a nervous smile on his face and the three other lads laughed and they continued with the game until it got late and the three others decided to go home.

***

He hadn't talked to Harry in two weeks. Two weeks. He was freaking out. That stupid dare made Harry run away and he surely wasn't gay and he surely didn't like him and Louis was sad because he missed his curly haired friend. 

He was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling when he heard it. A slight vibration from the other side of the room on his desk. That was his phone. He got up and ran to it and didn't expect to see Harry's caller I.D.,but he was quite happy with it and had the biggest grin on his face since the time they said bye at his doorstep and Zayn told him he was "so fucked that you might as well be a sex slave." He decided to ignore that comment.

He answered his phone with a "Hello?" as if he hadn't seen who it was.  
"Hey. It's Harry."  
"How are 'ya mate?"  
"Just wondering if you wanted to go to this new club? My mate Nick owns it and I thought it would be cool if you dropped by... I invited Niall too," And Louis thought Harry's rambling was so cute but he decided to cut him off by mocking him.  
"Babe, I love hearing your voice but stop sounding so nervous! Of course I'll go."

Louis could practically hear his blush through the phone.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at nine, then?"  
"Yeah, that sounds alright," Louis had the biggest grin on his face.  
"See you then, then."  
"See you then."

***

Louis was so drunk. 

This Nick bloke was grinding up on Harry and he was laughing, and Louis was so upset. He got so drunk while he sat at the bar and had Niall tell him random shit about some chick he's fucking and random things like "Lou, you know I love 'ya."  
Louis was going to cry. Louis never cries. What has gotten into him?

He was about to go and tell Harry that he was going to leave and that he hopes he had a great night with that bastard, but before he could even take three steps-

"Louis! Fancy seeing you here," Aiden said, pulling on his wrist and bringing him closer to him.

"What do you want, Aiden?" Louis said, rolling his eyes and pulling his arm out of Aiden's grasp to crossed his arms, definitely not propping out his arse for Harry to potentially watch, if he wasn't paying too much attention to Nick, that is.  
"I can't believe you're here! This is crazy... I've missed you..." Aiden said, leaning in and Louis pushed him away so fast and yelled "Aiden, get the fuck away from me! Its been years and you broke my heart. I don't need you. Just," He started walking away and then Aiden pulled his shoulder back and began to forcefully pull Louis towards his lips.

Louis was going to be raped by his ex. What else could go wrong tonight?

Out of nowhere, Harry showed up and pulled him into his chest, resting his chin on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his neck. He whispered in his ear "Just go with it," and Louis was so grateful he nodded his head and looked at Harry smiling.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Aiden screamed. He was furious.

"His boyfriend. Who the hell do you think you are?" Harry smirked still trailing kisses down Louis' neck.  
"You have a boyfriend?" Aiden asked with a hollow expression.  
"Well if it wasn't quite obvious..." Louis trailed off.

"C'mon, babe, lets go back to Z and Li," And with that Harry pulled him into a booth still acting as if they were together.

"Woah, what happened out there?" Zayn asked, incredulous to the scene that was in front of him.  
"Aiden was here and tried to make a move on me or some shit, but Harry said that he was my boyfriend to help me out, and Aiden's still over there looking at us, so." 

Harry pulled him closer to his chest as Louis said that, almost as if he were jealous. Then again, Harry could just be extremely protective of his friends. That was probably it.

"By the way, Harry, I thought you were dancing with Nick?" Louis questioned, remembering how upset he was before the whole Aiden incident.  
"Oh, um, I saw you pushing him away and thought I would help," Harry whispered back.  
"Oh. Why?"

"Because I care about you."

"Oh."

"I mean, I did invite you here, I might as well make sure you don't die," Harry chuckled, burying his face in the crook of Louis' neck, leaving a sweet kiss there and whispered, "Act it out with me."

And Louis did. 

***

They went back to Louis and Zayn's place and they all crashed there. Usually, Niall took the couch, Liam went with Zayn and Louis went alone to his room like the lonely hermit he was. 

But now Harry was here, and Louis didn't want Harry to sleep on the floor like he insisted to, so he invited him in his room. In his bed. Harry would be sleeping with him. In his bed. With little to no clothes (depending on how Harry slept, of course).  
So there he was, standing awkwardly in his pyjama pants waiting for Harry so they could situate themselves. Harry walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats he borrowed from Zayn and no shirt and shit, Harry is so fit.

He hoped looked away in time before Harry noticed his ogling, but Harry chuckled with a "Like what you see?" and he looked up at Louis from under his fringe with a smirk and fuck Louis was so gone.

He went and layed down on the right side of the bed, curling up on himself and trying not to take up too much space.  
He felt Harry get in the bed and they were silent. He felt a shift after a few minutes and suddenly Harry pulled him into his chest, once again burying his head in Louis' neck. 

"G'night Lou," Harry said on his neck and felt a final kiss pressed there where Harry's lips rested on his skin. All Louis could think about was Harry's warm breath on him and how small he was in Harry's grasp and he was so happy. 

He pressed his back farther into Harry's chest and fell asleep.

***

He woke up to a smell that was unfamiliar, yet comforting. He opened his eyes and saw what, or should he say who, the culprit of the smell is... Harry. 

Shit, we didn't do anything did we? Louis thought and went to check but Harry's grip on him tightened as soon as he moved. He slowly pried himself out of his arms, replacing his body with a pillow, and went to go brush his teeth knowing that neither of the two were without clothes, and the lack of pain in his bum and came to the conclusion that he still hadn't gotten laid. 

Which, he was definitely glad about, yet still upset that he hasn't gotten laid in four months. 

He got back in the room and heard a sound coming from the bed. From Harry. And it was an extremely hot sound. He realized that this wasn't actually supposed to be happening but hey, now he can have a sound to wank off to Harry along with the many, many, images that are already in his head.

But the thing is, this was repetitive. Harry kept moaning and fuck his pants were getting so tight and he couldn't help it even though he knew that he and Harry could be nothing more than friends, seeing as Harry isn't gay.  
Like it's not proven but he's just assuming.

And then he heard it.

"Mmm, Lou."

And Louis was shocked, then passed it off as another Lou because Harry has to know a girl named Louise, right? Damn it, that's his fucking hair stylist he told me about. 

But then-

"Louis," Harry says so clearly and Louis is freaking out. He has an extremely fit boy in his bed moaning his name in his sleep. He went and hid in the bathroom with his semi because fuck that was so hot. He began palming himself through his jeans and he could still hear Harry. He got himself off quickly, washed his hands and went in the living room. 

"Zayn, I have a problem," Louis said when he saw the back of his head.  
Zayn let out a muffled yes, having bread in his mouth.  
"Harry is currently in my bed moaning my name."  
"Harry what?" Zayn spit out the bread in his mouth.  
"He-"  
"I know what he's doing! What the hell are you doing out here, Lou?"

"I don't know I panicked! I can't, fuck, I can't do this!" Louis exclaimed rubbing his eyes and leaning on the counter.  
"Well go back in there and figure it out. If you don't do it now, you never will. I know you won't," And Zayn was probably right so Louis let him push him back in his room where a still sleeping Harry was still having his wet dream.

Louis went up to him and softly pushed Harry's shoulders back from where he was sleeping on his side while straddling him and began to kiss down his chest, soft and slow kisses.

He unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled them down, seeing he was commando and Harry was so big.

Harry's cock was leaking precome and Louis licked up the vein and he has missed this so fucking much. He licked the slit and began taking his cock and pumping what he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

He heard a moan from above him, but Harry was still asleep. Louis could see the confusion on his face as he began waking up, so he started sucking harder but slower in order to somewhat torture him as he woke up. 

He felt a large hand tangle in his hair and looked up seeing Harry still had his eyes closed while he let out a loud groan, obviously awake yet still letting his eyes rest. He kept watching, waiting for when Harry did open his eyes and when he finally did he was confused and looked around, then let out a loud groan as Louis licked the slit of his cock again and looked down. 

"Holy shit, Louis," and Louis continued as Harry threw his head back and pushing Louis' head further down.

"Lou, I-" Harry's voice was broken and Louis went faster to help him to his orgasm. 

Harry came with a groan and a tug to Louis' hair and Louis swallowed every last bit of it. He slid up to Harry and layed on his chest.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, smiling down at the older boy.  
"Well, I mean you were kind of having a wet dream about me, so..."  
"Oh shit, I was? Lou I'm so sorry I-"  
"Don't apologize, it's all good."  
Harry gave him a stern look.  
"If I didn't like it I wouldn't have done it, babe."  
"Very true point."

***

It went in like this for weeks, either a quick blowjob or handjob when they had time, but nothing more. Louis was extremely confused because, like, did Harry like him or not?

Obviously not if he doesn't do anything other than that with me, he thought to himself. Besides, I don't even really like him... Lie. He's just someone that can help me with my sexual frustration, Lie again. He had to get his brain in check somehow, so maybe if he lied to himself it would help him get over this, this 'thing' he had for Harry.

It wasn't even supposed to happen.

It just kind of, did. 

That's a good phrase for his dilemma: It just kind of happened.

Really, he still has burns on his chest from a while ago. It might scar. Hopefully not, he doesn't need another thing to be insecure about.

Back to the point, they haven't even bloody kissed yet! This is a nightmare, the boy that he wouldn't mind falling for just wants to be friends with benefits. Of fucking course this would happen to Louis.

Speak of the devil, Harry waltzes into his room where we was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, but Louis didn't notice the other boy until he layed down on top of him so that Harry's chin was on Louis' chest. Harry looked up at Louis and Louis attempted to look down but gave up and plopped his head back down on his bed. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry said rolling off of him and laying next to him, taking his hand in his and examining it.  
Louis shook his head and pulled his hand from Harry's grasp and covered his face as he rolled over on the bed and buried himself into the sheets.

"You sure you want to do that?" Harry asks and Louis can hear the smirk in his voice. Within a few seconds of saying that he feels Harry lay on his back and Louis lets out a large breath.

"Harry, would you please get the fuck off of me," and it wasn't a question.  
"I don't know, I'm quite comfortable here."  
Louis attempts to get up or roll away, but "Why the fuck are you so damn heavy?"  
"Says the petite man-child," Harry scoffs and gets off of his back.  
"I'm not petite, I'm compact."  
"Sure you are," Harry said with a huge grin on his face.  
"I am. You're just massive."  
"Am I now, Louis?"  
"Yes you are," Louis said crossing his arms.

Next thing he knew, he was being pushed back on his bed and Harry's breath was ghosting over his lips as he held his wrists over his head and oh. 

"How so?" Harry questioned with a smirk, only paying attention to his lips.

Louis felt faint.

"Hm?" Harry insisted.  
"Your hands," Louis replied, arching his back and pushing up into Harry's chest.  
"You like my hands, Lou?" Harry's breath was now on his neck, leaving a kiss there. 

Louis decides to nod instead of saying anything.

Harry came back up and looked him in the eyes.  
"I really want to kiss you right now."

Louis' heart stopped.

"Then why don't you?" He replied looking up into Harry's eyes and saw his sincere eyes looking back at him.

Harry smiled and rested his forehead on Louis'.

"The things you do to me, Lou," And Harry kissed him.

Harry's lips were soft and plump and Louis could definitely get used to this, especially considering he can't exactly imagine not kissing Harry. He could probably die right here, right now and be completely happy. 

It was Harry who stopped the kiss and Louis scoffed, flipped him over and took control of the kiss. It was much more passionate now that Louis was in control and he tangled his fingers in Harry's curls and he's wanted to do this since he met him.

Harry broke the kiss again.

"What the fuck," Louis attempted to begin to say this, but Harry interrupted him by pinning Louis down on the bed and straddled him so that the smaller boy couldn't get up.

"Lou, just hear me out, yeah?"

Louis just scoffed and waited for him to continue.

"I'm just... I don't-- Louis, what the fuck are we?" Harry finally said as he moved off of Louis and sat on the edge of the bed.  
Louis decided to stay quiet as he sat up.

"It's just, I obviously like you, and I assume you must at least somewhat like me, maybe I'm misinterpreting things, and I just don't get why we aren't going anywhere. We just had our first bloody kiss and I don't know if you thoroughly enjoyed it or just want to get laid out of this," Louis didn't know how to react so he just crawled over to him and gave him a hug from behind, like a koala, and kissed his neck.

"See, this is what I mean! You're so confusing and you just don't say anything. Lou, I need words from you because I really, really like you and I can't stand this anymore. Just tell me how you feel." Louis still didn't know what to say as Harry pried him off of his back and brought him to sit on his lap.

"Am I that confusing to you?" Louis finally replied, looking into Harry's eyes.  
"Did I not make that clear?"

"I mean, all this time I thought you were using me, I really didn't think you liked me,"

"How? Louis, there is no possible way for someone to resist you. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met; there's actually no way for me to have ever avoided liking you," and now Louis felt so bad for not realizing.

"Half of the time I'm trying to convince myself people don't like me, let alone you. You have no idea how long I've spent trying to convince myself that I don't like you to make the let down slightly easier."

There was a pause as Harry looked at him incredulously.

"So you like me," it wasn't a question but Louis still felt the need to respond.  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"... So."  
"So."  
"Can we make out now?"  
"Yes."

And with that Louis pushed him down and began to kiss the younger lad like he'd wanted to do since the day he met him.

***

*A few weeks later*

"Hey, Lou?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like tea or coffee?"  
"Go the fuck away you moron you already know the answer to that."  
"Coffee it is."  
"Harry."  
"Louis."  
"Make me me my god damned tea or I might have to murder you."

"I really love you, you know that?"

There was a pause.

"I really love you too."

***


End file.
